THE SIR SUPPLIED DR. EARL WITH 15NO.NITROGEN OXIDES FROM COMBUSTION SOURCES PRESENT A CRITICAL PROBLEM IN MEETING U.S. AIR QUALITY STANDARDS. ADDITIONALLY, THERE ARE SEVERAL BIOLOGICAL SYSTEMS WHICH ARE ACTIVE IN REDUCING NO. MOST OF THESE SYSTEMS USE COPPER BASED CATALYST OR ENZYMES. THE DETAILED MECHANISMS OF THESE REACTIONS IS UNKNOWN. WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO USE NMR AS A TOOL TO PROBE INTERMEDIATES IN THE REACTIONS. NITRIC OXIDE CONTAINS A SINGLE UNPAIRED ELECTRON AND THUS IS PARAMAGNETIC THE EXTENT TO WHICH THIS WILL PERTURB THE NMR SPECTRUM IS UNCLEAR.THERE ARE NO PUBLISHED 15N NMR SPECTRA OF 15NO THAT WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIND. THERE ARE ALSO NO INDICATIONS THAT ANYONE HAS TRIED AND FAILED TO OBTAIN THE 15N NMR SPECTRUM OF THIS COMPOUND. WE HAVE A RATHER HIGH SENSITIVITY NMR PROBE CAPABLE OF GASEOUS NMR IN LARGE SAMPLES OVER AN EXTENDED TEMPERATURE AND PRESSURE RANGE. WE CAN TUNE THIS PROBE TO OBSERVE 15N. WE BELIEVE THAT THIS CAPABILITY WILL ALLOW US TO TEST OUR IDEAS ABOUT THE POTENTIAL OF 15N NMR FOR STUDYING REACTIONS OF NO.IN OUR PRELIMINARY INVESTIGATIONS, WE ARE ABLE TO GET AN EXCELLENT 15N NMR SPECTRUM OF NO IN A LIMITED TEMPERATURE RANGE. THE CHEMICAL SHIFT OF THIS RESONANCE VARIES BY THOUSANDS OF PPM OVER A SMALL TEMPERATURE RANGE. THE REASON FOR THIS EXTREME TEMPERATURE DEPENDENT SHIFT IS THAT THE ANGULAR MOMENTUM OF THE UNPAIRED ELECTRON AND THE ORBITAL ANGULAR MOMENTUM ADD TO GIVE ZERO TO VERY LARGE PARAMAGNETIC SHIFTS AS THE TEMPERATURE IS VARIED. WE BELIEVE THAT THIS SYSTEM HAS POTENTIAL FOR INVESTIGATING THE CHEMISTRY OF NO ONCE WE UNDERSTAND THE FUNDAMENTAL ENERGY LEVEL DIAGRAM.